My Versión de Fairy Tail
by Sora Eater
Summary: Esta es la versión que hizo mi cerebro al ver por primera vez Fairy Tail... Nuevos personajes esperan, contando los principales, al igual que nuevas historias y nuevas magias... XD


Narrador:

-la ciudad portuaria, Hargeon – una gran ciudad con un mar precioso se veía ... en la estación de trenes

Um, ¿Señor? - dijo una voz

¡Natsu, Claud,estamos aquí!¡En Hargeon! – dijo un gato azul con unos grandes ojos negros, intentaba mover a dos chicos - ¡Levántense! ¡Levántense! - decía

¿esta bien? - pregunto un trabajador de ahí con una gota en la cien

Aye – exclamo el gato – Ellos siempre se colocan así – dijo el gato de nuevo

no puedo lidiar con esto – dijeron los dos chicos al uniso, uno era de cabello rubio peinado hacia todos lados y ojos azules y otro de cabello rosado igual peinado y ojos oscuros y de punta – nunca volveré a tomar el tren – dijeron con una cara apagada y de nauseas

si la información es correcta "Salamander" debería estar en esta ciudad – dijo el gato de nuevo en la puerta del tren – vamos – dijo mirando a los chicos

De-déjanos descansar un poco... - dijeron en la ventana los chicos, pero los hombres del tren le echaron leña y el motor del tren prendió, el gato se alarmo

¡Sálvanos! - gritaron con un hilo de saliva en la boca

se fue

Fairy Tail

¿que? ¿Solo hay una tienda de magia en toda la ciudad? - dijo exaltada una chica de cabello rubio, hasta un poco después de los hombros, con un mechón atado por un lazo azul, sus ojos color marrón,tenia una camisa sin mangas blanca, con cuello, con borde azul, en el medio de la camisa y casi todo el resto, un símbolo de Heart Kreuz, una falda azul, con un cinturón , con un mini bolsito, un látigo también, con unas botas negras

si . Esta ciudad vive del negocio de la pesca y no de la magia. – dijo un anciano, esta dio un suspiro hacia el cielo – Ni siquiera una décima parte de las personas en esta ciudad usan magia, asi que esta tienda se especializa en venderle a los Magos viajeros – dijo el señor

Supongo que eso fue un gran fracaso, entonces – dijo la rubia con las manos en la cintura y soltando un respiro

Ya. ya, ya echa un vistazo. – dijo el señor revisando cosas – Tengo mucha mercancía nueva, sabes. – dijo – A las chicas les gusta esta magia colores. – dijo señalando el objeto era un objeto extraño – ¡Puedes cambiar el color de tu ropa a como sea que te sientas cualquier día! - dijo con cara feliz, le dio vuelta al circulo que tenia, y un circulo mágico apareció – Justo asi – dijo su ropa cambio a purpura

estoy buscando unas algunas llaves de portal poderosas – dijo la chica pensativa

Portales, ¿eh? – dijo el señor ella se emociono – Esas son raras ...

este es el cachorro blanco, ¡Perrito Blanco! - dijo emocionada

esa no es nada poderosa – dijo el señor

esta bien, esta bien. La he estado buscando... – dijo con dos volitas de sonrojos – ¿cuanto? - pregunto emocionada y esperanzada

20,000 jewel – dijo el señor haciendo con la mano un dos

otra vez cuanto va a costar – dijo esta ves en un tono más apagado y su cara un poco sombría cerca de la del señor que la tenia igual

como dije, 20,000 jewel – dijo el señor, a la chica que la cayo una gota en la cien

Vamos, cuanto cuesta, _verdaderamente._ Viejito maravilloso... - dijo haciendo una pose sensual la rubia y le guiño un ojo – ¿soló me descontó 1000 jewel? - dijo molesta la rubia caminando por la calle - ¿así que mis atractivos solo valen 1000 jewel? - cuestiono molesta aun - ¡eso no es nada! Realmente me enoja... - decía molesta – si eso es todo lo que puedo obtener realisticamente, entonces... - decía con venas rojas en la cabeza y sombría, pero unos gritos femeninos llamaron su atención, se fijo en el lugar donde estaba, que era algo alto, que un montón de chicas reunidas

¿Dijiste que el famoso Mago esta en la ciudad? - dijo una chica corriendo

¡Es Salamander-sama! - exclamo la que venia a su lado

¿Salamander? - razono la rubia - ¿ Aquel que dice que puede usar magia de fuego que no se puede comprar en una tienda? - dijo juntando sus manos con un sonrojo ligero - ¿ esta en _esta _ciudad? - cuestiono

Maldición, terminamos tomando el tren nuevamente – dijeron los chicos que mirando sus ropas, el peli-rosa tenia una bufanda blanca, con pequeñas rayas negras, con una chaqueta roja. Un faldón negro, con un borde pequeño dorado, pantalones algo holgados, blancos hasta las rodillas al final un borde negro y sandalias negras, el rubio por su parte vestía, una camisa negra, con cierre plateado, un shiruken plateado colgando de una cadena, un chaleco-camisa blanco con detalles negros, una pulsera con estilo ajedrez, dos anillos uno negro y otro blanco, un pantalón negro hasta un poco después del muslo, donde se crea, la parte superior de un oxagono, blanco y hasta el final unos zapatos negros con rojo, y en su espalda algo envuelto

Y no son buenos viajando en cosas, Natsu, Claud – dijo el gato caminando con ellos

sin mencionar que estoy hambriento – se quejo el peli-rosa

como siempre Natsu – dijo el rubio

y tampoco tenemos dinero – señalaron el y el gato

dinos, Happy ... - sus caras se tornaron serias – este "_Salamander" _es Igneel, ¿cierto? - cuestionaron

¡Si! Dudo que el dragón de fuego sea alguien más que Igneel, ¿cierto? - dijo el gato animado

si eso es verdad – contestaron ambos

Salamander-sama – dijo la voz chillona de una chica, mientras otras se le encimaban a darle elogios

¡Salamander! - dijeron los tres mirándose, bueno Happy miro a los chicos y comenzaron a correr

¿ves? Hablas sobre alguien y aparecerá – dijo emocionado Natsu

¡Aye! - exclamo el gato

un hombre alto, de cabello azul-marino peinado en caída, con una capa azul, una camisa blanca y pantalones rojos, por encima de su ceja izquierda habían dos "C" pero una le daba el lado contrario, las mujeres lo seguían elogiando, mientras nuestra rubia

¿porque esta latiendo tan rápido mi corazón? - se pregunto sonrojada - ¿oigan que me esta pasando? - pensó sus ojos tenían dos corazones - ¡me volteo a ver! - pensó alarmada cuando se dio cuenta, se puso las dos manos en el pecho - ¿ estoy asi de emocionada porque es un famoso Mago? - pensó mordiéndose los labios, el corazón en sus ojos vacilo hasta su pupila - ¿podría ser? - pensó mientras daba saltitos – sera él, él elegido... – pensó

¡Igneel! – exclamaron Claud y Natsu emocionados, y se quedaron con la sonrisa, la rubia se les quedo viendo aun con el sonrojo y los ojos el corazón, y de la nada se rompió, la sonrisa de los chicos se desapareció

¿quien demonios eres tú? - cuestionaron apagados ellos, este se puso blanco y sorprendido

si te dijera, Salamander te sonaría conocido – dijo el extendiendo las manos al cielo, pero ya estaban bastante lejos - ¡Se fueron! - exclamo señalándolos

¡son groseros! - dijeron dos chicas golpeándolos - ¡Si Salamander es un Mago famoso! - exclamo otra molesta - ¡disculpate con el! - le exigió otra

¿que les sucede? - preguntaron

deberían dejarlo ya – sonó una voz reconocida por la rubia que se volteo a ver, una chica de cabellos blancos, muy brillantes, cortados hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros, con una coleta echa por vendajes rojos que al final, que era en los tobillos había un mechón de cabello, sus ojos eran carmesí, su cara tenia facciones muy definidas como las de una muñeca, tenia una camisa sin magas, con tirantes en el cuello blanca, también tenia una capucha rosada, la camisa blanca tenia una abertura en medio de sus pechos, nada grandes, ni nada pequeños, hasta la cintura, donde se encontraba hilos gruesos negros, luego ya en la cintura, había dos correas doradas, la camisa llegaba hasta el ombligo, se divida en picos, debajo había una rosa también dividida en picos, hasta el vientre, en sus brazos habían dos pulseras amarillas, con puntos de costura amarillos oscuros, un pequeño chor negro, con una especie de faldón que cubría su pierna derecha, era azul y caía como cascada, también un cinturón donde había un pequeño bolso vaquero, tenia dos botas negras con trenzas blancas

Ya, ya... solo Dejadlos – dijo agitando la mano "Salamander", la rubia lo miro de brazos cruzados – no es como si hubiese querido causar ningún daño – dijo

eres tan amable – dijeron sus fans con corazones en los ojos, la rubia lo miro con cierto odio – aquí esta mi autógrafo. Siéntanse libres de mostrárselo a sus amigos – dijo el con gracia

no gracias – lo negaron con la cara chibi, sus fans lo miraron con estrellas asesinas en los ojos y terminaron en la basura

supongo que encontramos a la persona equivocada – dijo Happy

Ahora tengo unos negocios que hacer en el próximo puerto, asi que si me disculpan... - dijo

¡¿que?! ¿te ves tan rápido? - se quejaron

alfombra roja – dijo y chasqueo los dedos y un circulo mágico apareció, unas gran ráfagas de fuego morado aparecieron - ¡Voy a tener una fiesta esta noche en mi barco!¡Todas asistan por favor! - dijo el y se fue, ellas acentaron

¿quien diablos era ese tipo? - se preguntaron los dos chicos mirando

que perdedor/que idiota – sonaron dos voces femeninas, la albina se exalto un poco

muchas gracias – dijo la rubia haciendo un deman con la mano

¿uh? - articularon ambos

y luego... – dijo Happy

yo soy Lucy. Es un gusto conocerlos – dijo animada la rubia – y ella es mi pequeña hermana Yuna – dijo refiriéndose a la albina

¡Aye! - hizo el gato, mientras Natsu y Claud devoraban todo lo que tuvieran en frente

Natsu, Claud y Happy ¿no es asi? - dijo con un aura negativa Yuna, Lucy también la tenia

Son realmente buenas – dijeron los dos chicos con comida en la boca

gracias, claro ... tomen su tiempo y ... - dijo Yuna con una agradable sonrisa mientras Lucy los miraba

creo que estoy en zona de rociada ... - dijo con los ojos blancos y un poco de comida en la cara – y ahí van los 1000 jewel que me había ahorrado con mi atractivo – pensó con un aura azul – Veras, ese tipo Salamander estaba usando un hechizo de encanto, un tipo de hechizo de hipnosis – aclaro la rubia – esa clase de magia hace que las personas sean atraídas hacía ti, pero su venta fue detenida hace años. ¿Iría tan lejos solo por popularidad? - dijo – que idiota mas horripilante – hizo una mueca

pero gracias a que interrumpieron el Encanto fue levantado, asi que es nuestra manera de agradecerles, aunque a mi no me afecto pero les doy las gracias por Lucy-nee – dijo con una linda sonrisa Yuna

ya veo – dijeron ambos chicos

se que no lo parecemos ¡pero en realidad nosotras dos somos Magas! - exclamo la rubia por ambas – aunque todavía no nos hemos unido a algún Gremio – dijo con una sonrisa triste – Oh si, los Gremios son lugares donde los Magos se juntan para compartir información y tomar trabajos – dijo Lucy con una sonrisa – no puedes decir que eres un Mago pleno si no te has unido a algún Gremio – dijo Lucy – Pero, pero ... ¡Hay Gremios por todo el mundo y es realmente difícil ingresar a los más populares, ves! - dijo emocionada Lucy, Natsu, Claud y Happy se miraron entre si – A la que yo quiero ingresar, veras, tiene como una tonelada de Magos asombrosos y... - decía mientras, Yuna miraba fijamente a Claud – oh, ¿que debería hacer? Quiero unirme, pero apuesto que es sumamente difícil ... - su cara sonrojada y botando humo, hizo que todos la miraran extrañados

¿uh? - dijeron los chicos

¡oh, discúlpame! Solo hablo sobre el mundo de los Magos y cosas así ... - dijo algo avergonzada – Todo es como algarabía para ti, ¿no es así? - dijo moviendo la mano – pero de verdad voy a unirme a ese Gremio... y cumpliré el sueño de Yuna – dijo aunque lo último lo murmuro – Apuesto que puedo obtener un montón de trabajos grandes en ellos – dijo con vos amable

Y-ya veo – dijeron Claud y Natsu con la boca llena de comida

Realmente hablas demasiado – dijo Happy con los ojos entrecerrados

oh si... parecía que ustedes andaban buscando a alguien. - dijo Yuna algo preocupada

¡Aye! ¡Igneel! - dijo Happy

había escuchado que Salamander había venido a esta ciudad, así que estuvo bien que lo hayamos revisado – respondió Natsu con comida en boca – . Pero supongo que era otra persona – dijo se metió un montón de comida en la boca

Él no se parecía a Salamander – dijo Happy

Ellos son dragones de fuego, asi que realmente pensé que seria Igneel – dijo Claud de brazos cruzados

que clase de humano se parece a un Dragón – dijo Lucy con varias gotas en la cien

Él no es humano. Igneel es un dragón de verdad – contestaron los dos chicos, una imagen de un dragón escupe fuego apareció en las mentes de Lucy y Yuna

Aye – exclamo el gato – Igneel es un verdadero dragón – dijo seguro de sus palabras, Lucy se exalto ante esas palabras mientras que a Yuna le salia una enorme sonrisa

Narrador:

Incluso en este mundo de magia, los dragones son criaturas extremadamente raras que son vistas muy poco

¡Algo como eso no estaría en el centro de la ciudad! - grito Lucy, ellos objetaron pero quedaron en _Shock - _¡¿Se acaban de dar cuenta de eso, _ahora?!_ - dijo ella – En fin, tenemos que irnos, asi que tomen su tiempo – dijo ella poniendo dinero en la mesa y parándose acto que siguió la albina

gracias esperamos verlas pronto – dijo una trabajadora pero quedo en Shock, las dos chicas se dieron vuelta y también lo tuvieron

¡Apreciamos tu amabilidad! - dijeron todos arrodillados en el piso

Amabilidad – repitió Happy

¡Ya deténganse! ¡Me están avergonzando! - exclamo Lucy

Todo esta bien, ¿entendido? Salvaron a mi hermana hace poco, así que ahora estamos a mano, ¿esta bien? - dijo Yuna con una gota en la cien

Pero no estábamos tratando de salvarle ni nada... - dijeron Natsu y Claud

¡Aye! No había necesidad de pagarnos – dijo Happy

Ya se – un foco se prendió en la cabeza de Natsu – puedes tomar esto – dijo dándole los dos autógrafos a las chicas

No lo quiero/No gracias – un grito y una linda voz

**NARRADOR:**

la revista mágica, el hechicero Semanal

Estaban Lucy leyendo la revista, y Yuna acostada en sus pierna, parecía estar dormida

Oh cielos ¿Fairy Tail causando problemas nuevamente? - dijo Lucy en voz alta – La pandilla de ladrones Devon fueron acabadas junto con 7 residencias...- dijo, se rió levemente - ¡Se sobrepasan demasiado! - dijo Lucy con una risita - ¡Oh, una sección de fotos de Miranjane! - exclamo viendo fotos de una albina ojos azules - ¿Pero como exactamente hace uno para unirse a Fairy Tail? - se cuestiono – Me pregunto si tienen una entrevista o algo parecido – dijo Lucy pensativa mientras veía las fotos – La Gremio de Magos, Fairy Tail... - dijo soñadora y con un ligero sonrojo - ¡Son simplemente geniales! - dijo sonriendo con los dientes

¿Así que quieren unirse Fairy Tail? - resonó una voz

Sa-salamander – dijo estupefacta Lucy

Las estaba buscando – dijo "Salamander" a las chicas, bueno a Lucy ya que Yuna dormía – Quería invitarles a mi fiesta personalmente – dijo sancarron

¡Ya no puedo caer en tu truco! - dijo señalándolo Lucy - ¡El punto débil de esa magia es estar consciente de ello! - le dijo - ¡No sirven en las personas que saben que esta siendo utilizado! - le espeto, se había parado, y Yuna aun dormía

Como me lo pensaba – dijo haciendo un demán con la mano – Me di cuenta en el momento que las vi, que eran unas Magas – dijo el – No importa. Con tal de que vallan a la fiesta – dijo, Lucy se cruzo de brazos

¡No habrá manera de vallamos! - le dijo - ¡No a una fiesta dada por un imbécil como vos! - dijo Lucy, un letrero de "imbécil"

¿Soy un imbécil? - se cuestiono el "Salamander"

Irías tan lejos como para usar un Encanto, para ser popular – le dijo Lucy mirándolo desafiante

Es parte de la ceremonia, ves – le dijo – Solo quería que la fiesta tuviera una celebridad como anfitrión, veras...- decía

No puedo creer que un Mago famoso sea tan idiota – dijo Lucy encogiéndose de hombros, "Salamander" la miro

¿Querían unirse a Fairy Tail? ¿No? - dijo, llamo su atención - ¿No has escuchado de Salamander de Fairy Tail? - le cuestiono

¡Si lo he escuchado! - dijo Lucy sorprendida - ¿Eres uno de los magos de Fairy Tail ? - le cuestiono mientras lo señalaba

Así es – dijo – Si quieren unirse les hablare bien de ustedes al Maestro del Gremio – dijo. Lucy se entusiasmo interiormente

La fiesta suena que sera maravillosa ¿no es así? - dijo Lucy con dos corazones, mientras el "Salamander" tenía 3 rayas de depresión bajo el ojo

Oye sabias que eres fácil de descifrar, ¿sabias eso? - le dijo

Oye ¿realmente crees que podamos ser parte de Fairy Tail? - dijo Lucy mientras le brillaban los ojos

Por supuesto – respondió – Mientras tanto no le digas a nadie del Encanto, ¿Esta bien? - le dijo

Claro que si – respondió

Nos encontraremos en la fiesta, entonces – dijo y chasqueo los dedos y el circulo mágico apareció y se comenzó a ir

¡Si señor! - respondió Lucy, luego de irse ella reacciono – Uso un psudo-encanto – se dijo – Pero... - dijo recapacitando - ¡Muy bien! - exclamo mientras saltaba - ¡Podremos unirnos a Fairy Tail! - dijo, luego reacciono ante algo y vio a su hermana dormir – Yuna no vio el alma del Salamander, como sabré si es verdad, mejor la dejare y averiguare por mi misma y la llevare después – pensó Lucy – Pero, mientras...debo jugar de linda con ese gran tonto – se rió de su plan

En la noche

¡Que comida! - dijeron Natsu y Claud

¡Aye! - exclamo el gato viendo el mar – Oh si... ¿Es ese el barco donde hace la fiesta de Salamander? - dijo Happy, Natsu y Claud colocaron sus caras azules

¡Voy a vomitar! - dijeron ambos

Dejen de imaginárselo – dijo Happy moviendo su pata de arriba a abajo, algo llamo su atención

¡Miren eso!¡Ese es el barco de Salamander-sama! - exclamo una chica - ¡Deseo poder ir! - dijo

¿Salamander? - cuestiono una

¿No lo conoces? - dijo otra - ¡Es es famoso mago de Fairy Tail que vino a la ciudad! - exclamo, Natsu y Claud afilaron sus ojos con cierto odio

¿Fairy Tail? - dijeron, miraron el barco y les volvieron las ganas de vomitar, miraron fijamente el barco – Fairy Tail... -dijeron

¿Donde Estoy? - se cuestiono Yuna semi-dormida, se levanto del árbol de donde estaba

_Tu querida hermana fue a buscar cupos para Fairy Tail – _resonó una voz dulce y amable

¿Fairy Tail? ¿Con quien? - dijo Yuna en voz alta

_Como se llamaba... Creo que era "Salamander" - _resonó otra voz pero un poco más seria

Sa-salamander – dijo Yuna con un aura negativa, ambas voces acentaron – Lucy-nee, en que lío te has metido ahora – dijo mirando el cielo

Lucy–wucy, ¿era asi? - cuestiono el "Salamander" - Que nombre más lindo – dijo

Gracias – respondió "Feliz"

Empecemos con un brindis – ofreció el "Salamander", Lucy iba vestida elegantemente, sin dejar su peinado, aunque cambio el color de la cinta, por una roja, llevaba un largo vestido de escote en V rojo – Ahora, abre bien, y saborea las gemas del sabor a frutas mientras entran en tu boca...- dijo galantemente, Lucy coloco una cara de asco

¡Tengo que lidiar con ello! - grito interiormente, abrió boca con desgano - ¡Tengo que aguantar! - se ordeno, tenia sus ojos cerrados, abrió sus ojos molesta, se levanto y aparto las gotas de jugo, su vestido tenia una gran abertura izquierda con una pulsera dorada en la pierna - ¿Cual es el significado de esto? - cuestiono – Esa es magia para hacer caer a la gente, Dormir – dijo ella, el se rió tenia un aniño con un ojo cerrado

Eres bastante astuta – le dijo

No te hagas ideas – le dijo Lucy molesta – Queremos unirnos a Fairy Tail, pero no tengo intención alguna de ser tu mujer – le dijo

¡Eres bastante molesta, niñita! - le dijo con una pequeña risa, varias cortinas se abrieron,, mostrando a hombres con todas las mujeres del barco desmayadas

¿Que diablos es esto? - dijo Lucy viendo todo

Bienvenida a mi barco, por favor portarte bien hasta que lleguemos a Bosco, ¡Señorita! - le dijo con los ojos cerrados y luego en la última oración una cara sombría

¡¿Bosco?! - exclamo, se dio vuelta para verlo - ¿Y que hay de Fairy Tail? - le grito molesta

¡Ya olvidadlo! Ahora eres parte de nuestra mercancía – dijo "Salamander"

Eso es... - dijo Lucy – Y las otras chicas... - dijo mirándolas

¡Ese es nuestro Salamander-san! - exclamo uno de sus trabajadores, Lucy lo miro enojada

¡Tu! - le dijo mientras sacaba unas llaves, el le tiro una ráfaga de fuego y esta dejo caer sus llaves, el las atrapo

¿Llaves de portal? - dijo viéndolas - ¿Así que eres una Maga Celestial? - le dijo – Esta magia sólo puede ser usada por los dueños del contrato. En otras palabras, no me sirven para nada – dijo y las lanzo por una ventana y cayeron al agua

¿Que le sucede a este tipo? - pensó mientras sus ojos temblaban Lucy – Hacer cosas tan desagradables... - pensó y subió su rostro para verlos – Así que esto ¿Así que esto es lo que significa ser un Mago de Fairy Tail? - pensó mientras sus ojos temblaban – Usar la magia para el mal y engañar a las personas ...– dijo molesta, y bajo su flejillo - ¡Esa es la peor clase de Magos que hay! - les dijo mientras espesas lágrimas salían – Gomene Yuna, no pude decir... sayonara – pensó, desde lejos algo llegaba, el techo se rompió, todos se sorprendieron, eran Natsu, Claud y Yuna, que tenían una mirada decidida - ¡Natsu, Chicos! - les dijo feliz Lucy, el barco sonó y a Natsu y a Claud les dieron ganas de vomitar

Como lo pensé, no hay caso... - dijeron aguantando, Yuna los miro con una gota en la cien

¡Patéticos! - les dijo Lucy, Yuna la miro

Lucy, ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? - le cuestiono ella y Happy que estaba en frente del gran hueco que dejaron los chicos y tenia.. ¡Alas!

Happy – dijo Lucy, vio a su pequeña hermana preocupada – Fui engañada. Él me dijo que nos ayudaría a unirnos a Fairy Tail – dijo Lucy en respuesta – Espera ¿Desde cuando tienes alas? - le cuestiono

¡Deja eso para después! - le dijo Happy y la tomo a ella, con su cola y se fueron volando, mientras que Yuna la agarro de los pies para irse

Confío en ustedes – pensó Yuna

¡Seguidlas! ¡Sera problemático si el consejo averigua esto! - les ordeno Salamander

Oye que hay de Natsu y Claud – pregunto Lucy

No puedo llevar a tres personas – dijo Happy

¡No van a escapar! - dijo Salamander - ¡látigo de Prominencia! - dijo y llamas moradas salieron en todas las direcciones, mientras Lucy y Yuna gritaban del miedo, Happy volaba ágilmente - ¡Ese gato es bastante rápido! - dijo Salamander

Oye... - los llamaron Natsu y Claud

¡Tenemos que salvar a Natsu y a los demás! - dijo Lucy

Lucy Yuna ¿Escuchen? - dijo Happy

¿Que? - dijo Yuna , sus alas desparecieron

Mi transformación se acabo – dijo Happy y comenzaron a caer

¡Maldito gato! - grito Lucy y cayeron al agua, al caer, Lucy comenzó a nadar mientras Happy y Yuna se golpearon con una roca, Lucy busco sus llaves y las encontró - ¡Las encontré! - pensó

Mientras Natsu y Claud eran golpeados...

Ah, bueno,...creo que por ahora iremos a Bosco … - dijo el Salamander

Fairy...Tail... - murmuraron los chicos levantándose - ¡¿Tú?! - dijeron viéndolo con odio

Las chicas salieron del agua, y Yuna tenia a Happy en brazos semi-muerto …

¡Aquí voy! - dijo con una sonrisa, lanzo una llave dorada al cielo y luego la atrapo – Portal del portador de agua, te abro...- dijo mientras la insertaba en el agua, y luego le daba vuelta – Aquarius – dijo un remolino de agua se presento, y apareció una sirena de cabello azul y ropas azules

¡Un pez! - dijo Happy con baba en la boca

Um, no – dijo Lucy – Soy una Maga Celeste – dijo con los ojos cerrados feliz – Uso llaves de portal para llamar a los espíritus celestiales de una dimensión alterna – dijo Lucy de nuevo se dio la media vuelta - ¡Aquarius! ¡Usa tu poder y barre ese barco a la costa! - le dijo Lucy, esta chasqueo la lengua - ¡Probablemente, tal vez, ¿acabas de decirme "tch"?! - le grito Lucy

Realmente no deberías de quejarte asi – dijo Happy

No ella siempre hace eso con Lucy – respondió Yuna

Que niña más molesta eres – dijo Aquarius, desviando la mirada – Dejadme decirte algo – le dijo mientras el agua la comenzaba a rodear – La próxima vez que dejes caer mi llave, te matare – le dijo con un tono neutral

¡Pe-perdón! - dijeron todos, el agua comenzó a entrar en su vasija, y creo una ráfaga de agua que creo una gran explosión, todas las cosas salieron volando con el agua

¡No nos barras a nosotras, también! - le grito Lucy abrazada a Yuna y con miedo, el agua llego fuertemente a la costa - ¿En que estabas pensando? - dijo Lucy - ¿Crees que es normal barrernos, también? - le dijo Lucy

Cielos falle, termine dándole, a Yuna-chan y al barco también – dijo Aquarius

¡¿Me estabas apuntando a Mi?! - le grito molesta Lucy, Aquarius se dio vuelta

No me llames por un tiempo – dijo con una sonrisa – Estaré de vacaciones por una semana con mi novio – dijo – Con mi **novio – **dijo haciendo énfasis

¡No alardees! - dijo y esta despareció, Yuna oculto una risita

¡Oye Lucy! ¿Tal vez no debí haberme disculpado antes? - dijo Happy, Lucy se dio con una palma en la cabeza

Este gato tan inconsciente, ni siquiera se por donde empezar – dijo con un aura negativa

El barco estaba en el puerto, todos estaban golpeados...

¡Maldita sea! Que demonios … - dijo Salamander miro hacia arriba en donde se levantaban Natsu y Claud con su cuerpo oscurecido

¡Natsu/san Claud/san! - gritaron Lucy y Yuna corriendo hacia el barco

Tu, ¿Un mago de Fairy Tail? - dijeron sombríamente

¿Y que tiene que ver con ustedes? - dijo Salamander - ¡Atraparos! - ordeno y todos acentaron

Observen muy bien estas caras – dijeron Natsu y Claud, Claud tomo su shiruken y lo apretó, mientras que Natsu comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta y la dejo por fuera dejando ver un chaleco negro

¡Natsu/san Claud/san! - dijeron Yuna y Lucy

No se preocupen. Debí de habérselo dicho, pero ellos dos también son magos – dijo Happy en la cabeza de Yuna, ambas se exaltaron

¡Nosotros somos Natsu y Claud de Fairy Tail! - dijeron mientras golpeaban a alguien - ¡Y yo nunca te había visto antes! - dijeron sombríos, todos se sorprendieron

¿Fairy Tail? - dijo Yuna - ¿Son Magos de Fairy Tail? - dijo sorprendida, el shiruken de Claud se convirtió en un hada con cola, mientras que el brazo izquierdo de Natsu, estaba la misma marca pero en rojo

¡Él es de verdad, Bora-san! - dijo un empleado

¡Idiota!¡No me llames así! - le grito Bora

Bora...Bora de la Prominencia – dijeron Yuna y Happy – El fue sacado de del Gremio Titan Nose hace algunos años – dijeron de nuevo cruzados de brazos

No se si eres un tipo malo o uno bueno ...¡Pero no voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya pretendiendo ser parte de Fairy Tail! - les dijeron Natsu y Claud mientras se acercaban

¡¿Y que piensan hacer sobre eso, niños?! - les grito - ¡Tifón de Prominencia! - grito y una ráfaga de fuego morado salio

¡Chicos! - dijeron las hermanas pro Happy las detuvo

No siento placer alguno derrotando bocones como ustedes – dijo Bora se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse...

Asqueroso – resonaron dos voces - ¿En verdad eres un Mago de fuego? - cuestionaron, sonaba como si se lo estuvieran comiendo – No puedo creer lo asqueroso que sabe este fuego – dijeron, todos se sorprendieron menos Yuna y Happy, ya que Yuna coloco una sonrisa de una niña de 5 años impresionada. Los dos chicos se habían comido el fuego, Claud en sus manos sostenía una espada plateada, con varias rayas, como para partirla – Gracias por la comida – agradecieron con sarcasmo

¡¿Qu-Qu-Qu-Qu-Que diablos son ellos?!- cuestiono Bora

El fuego no los afecta a ellos – dijo Happy un poco sombrío

¡Nunca había visto magia como esa! - exclamo Lucy - ¡¿Puede existir una Magia más rara que la de Yuna?! - pensó confundida

Bueno ahora que comí, me siento excelente – dijeron ambos, mientras caminaban - ¡Aquí vamos! - dijeron, Natsu junto sus manos y las puso en su boca, sus cachetes se inflaron

¡Rugido del Dragón del Fuego! - dijo, mientras Claud se colocaba en frente de el, y lo impulsaba y la espada brillaba como el fuego, una ráfaga de fuego fue lo que salió, una gran explosión se presento

Bora-san – dijo uno de sus siervos nervioso – He visto ha estos tipos antes, de cabello rosa y rubio, y la bufanda que parecen escamas más la espada dividida … - decía - ¡El es el verdadero! - dijo

¡Salamander! - dijo Lucy

Una espada mágica eso es...- decía Yuna

_Un espada-chin, el es un espada-chin – _resonó la voz seria

Un espada-chin, del fuego – dijo Yuna con una sonrisa

¡Recordadlo bien! - les dijeron los chicos, la espada de Claud se prendió en llamas, al igual que los puños de Natsu - ¡Esto es lo que verdaderamente es ser un Mago de Fairy Tail! - les gritaron mientras se le abalanzaban a Bora

¡Lluvia Roja! - grito Bora, mientras lanzaba esferas pequeñas de su fuego, pero ellos los esquivaban fácilmente

Come fuego y pelea con fuego, no se que tipo de magia es esa – dijo, una llave de color plateado con un signo de fuego brillo y apareció una chica de piel pálida, de un largo cabello rojo, y ojos de igual color, con dos cachos en la cabeza, rodeados por dos flores negras, y un kimono, crema, muy rebelde con negro, y sandalias, negras con crema, y tenia unos grandes pechos, que eran casi visto debido a la rebeldía del kimono

Kotori – dijo Yuna

Los pulmones de un Dragón para respirar fuego... - dijeron la peli-roja y Happy – Las escamas de un Dragón para disolver el fuego... - decían – Las garras de un Dragón y la espada para envolverlas en llamas...- dijeron – Es magia utilizada para transformar partes de tu cuerpo en las de un Dragón – dijeron

Un antiguo hechizo como nosotras – susurro Kotori

¿Que es eso? - preguntaron las hermanas

Era magia que se utilizaba originalmente para lidiar con dragones – dijo Happy

Vaya... dijeron de nuevo las hermanas

¡Infierno de Prominencia! - grito Bora

Magia de asesino de Dragones – dijeron los dos conocedores

Igneel se la enseño a los chicos – dijo Happy

¡Malditos! - les grito Bora mientras les lanzaba una esfera de fuego, ellos simplemente la pararon y luego se la comieron

¡Nos estas dando una buena merienda! - dijeron – Escucha imbécil – dijeron - ¡Vamos a hacerte humo hasta convertirte en un palito crujiente! - les dijeron con una sonrisa

¿Hacerme humo? - dijo asustado, Natsu junto sus puños mientras que Claud encendía su espada - ¡Toma Esto! - les gritaron – Puño de Hierro del Dragón del Fuego/ Espada brillante del Dragón del Fuego – dijeron ambos mientras se le abalanzaban y lo golpeaban fuertemente, tanto que destruyo varias cuadras y al final pego con una campana

Chicos...no hacen humo las cosas usando las llamas... – dijo Happy

Increíble – dijeron todas las mujeres – Increíble, pero...- dijeron – pero... ¡No creen que se excedió un poco! - gritaron

¡Aye! - dijo Happy

¡"Aye" nada! - le gritaron Kotori y Lucy, se escuchaban pasos fuertes de los soldados

¿Los militares? - dijeron asustadas Yuna y Kotori, Lucy y Yuna son tomadas de la mano

¡Demonios, salgamos de aquí! - dijeron Claud y Natsu, Lucy y Yuna iban como una pluma, mientras que Kotori volvió a la mano de Yuna

¿Porque nos llevan con ustedes? - dijo Lucy

Bueno, querían unirse a nuestro Gremio, ¿Cierto? - dijeron Natsu y Claud, eso sorprendió de sobremanera a las chicas – Ven conmigo – les dijeron a las chicas que arrastraban (Dudas: Natsu a Lucy y Claud a Yuna), ellas sonrieron poco a poco ampliamente

¡Claro! - respondieron mientras corrían...


End file.
